El significado de la Navidad
by Bruzzxa
Summary: Momoko y Brick se conocen a traves de un incidente, dándonos a conocer un bonito significado de la Navidad


Yo: Bueno, este es un especial de Navidad

Ryo: Cuento inventado por Gabriela

Yo: ¿Y tú qué haces acá?

Ryo: si quieres me voy… total la inspiración soy yo

Yo: No, quédate no hay problema… bueno, ahí les va el cuento

NOTA: Ni Momoko ni Brick me pertenecen; sólo los tomé prestaditos un momento sin fines de lucro

NOTA2: Momoko 6 años y Brick, 7

.::.::.::. D!PPGZ.::.::.::.::.

(Narradora PDV)

Era una noche muy fría, caían copos de nieve por todos lados y las calles se veían tan blancas ¡Era como en un sueño! Pero a pesar del frío la gente estaba muy feliz ¿por qué? ¡Porque esa noche era la noche de Navidad! Los niños se entusiasmaban con los regalos y los adultos sonreían al ver a los retoños tan felices… pero nadie se acordaba del niño Jesús, la personita principal que esa noche iba a nacer.

Todo el mundo se había vuelto tan materialista que el nacimiento pasó de ser algo importante a un simple adorno más.

- Navidad, Navidad – una niña risueña de ojos rosas iba tarareando - ¡qué bella época! – exclamaba entusiasmada, llevando en su manito una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel rojo y verde… un regalo.

La niña estaba regresando a su casa, después de visitar a su amiga que vivía… al lado; así que solo tenía que caminar veinte pasos exactos, los cuales ella contaba con un suave ritmo siempre.

Un niño iba en la dirección contraria, llevando en sus manos una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel, que curiosamente, era rojo y verde, que la cuidaba como si fuese oro.

Ambos iban tan distraídos que en medio camino chocaron.

- Ouch! – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Estate más atenta – le dijo el niño – no ves que llevo algo muy importante.

- Yo también llevo algo muy importante – exclamó la niña – solo espero que no se haya roto por tu culpa.

- No fue solo mi culpa – le recriminó – ambos andábamos distraídos.

- ¡Pero mira mi regalo! – la niña se comenzó a quejar – tirado en el piso – y recogió una de las cajitas… que casualmente no era la suya.

El niño no se había percatado que su tesoro acabó tirado sobre la nieve; cuando cayó en cuenta lo recogió inmediatamente, rogando que no le hubiese pasado nada... pero, como verán, cogió la cajita equivocada.

- Bueno, mi nombre es Brick – se presentó el niño – y espero que a tu regalo no le haya pasado nada – sonrió. En decir verdad era mucho más amable que la niña, sólo por ser Navidad.

- Uhmmm – meditó la niña, pensando si debía o no presentarse – soy Momoko y… - dudó un poco – espero también que el tuyo no se haya malogrado o roto.

- El mío no es un regalo – le dijo el niño – es algo mucho más especial.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó la niña.

- Nos encontramos mañana aquí a esta hora y te doy la sorpresa.

- Parece cosa rara – le inquirió la pequeña – pero está bien.

Y así, cada uno se fue a su casa, llevando claro la cajita equivocada.

(En la casa de Momoko)

- Mamá, mamá, mira lo que me regaló Annie **(A/N: no quise meter a los demás personajes en la historia, solo a Brick y Momoko xD) **– Momoko estaba emocionada.

- Ábrelo – le dijo muy cariñosamente su madre.

La niña desenvolvió el papel como loca, y cuando abrió la cajita se dio con la sorpresa de que lo que estaba adentro no era un regalito como el que ella esperaba, sino una imagen de yeso del Niño Jesús.

- ¿Annie te regaló eso? – preguntó el padre dudoso.

- No es mi regalo – dijo la niña, sorprendida – es el tesoro de Brick.

- ¿Quién es Brick? – casi gritaron los adultos al mismo tiempo.

- El niño con el que me choqué aquí afuera – explicó la oji-rosas – cuidaba este paquete como si fuera oro – y se dio cuenta de por qué lo cuidaba de esa manera, así que decidió preguntar – Mami, papi ¿Qué es Navidad?

Los padres se sorprendieron mucho ante esa pregunta, pero la madre fue la primera en hablar.

- Es un día especial en el cual los niños reciben regalos y las familias la pasan unidas.

- ¿Y qué hay con Jesús?

- Jesús es el personaje principal de esta fecha, pues el nace en Navidad, nace para salvarnos y… - el padre dio por interrumpida su explicación al darse cuenta de la forma errónea en la que la gente interpretaba esa fiesta, preocupándose más por recibir regalos que por estar felices por el nacimiento del Niño Jesús.

- Papi, mami… ¿hay que rezarle al Niño? – sugirió Momoko.

- A las doce, mi niña – dijo la madre – cuando haya nacido.

Y así la niña se fue a la cama, pidiéndoles a sus padres que a las doce la despertaran para orarle a Jesús.

(Mientras, en la casa de Brick)

El niño había desenvuelto la cajita, la había abierto y se había llevado tal susto al darse cuenta de que no había nada más adentro que una pulsera que decía "_MAPS"_ (Mejores Amigas Por Siempre) en el dije que ahí llevaba.

- Perdí mi tesoro – tenía las lágrimas en los ojos, ya a punto de ser liberadas.

- Brick, hijo, no llores – lo consoló su madre- seguro lo podrás recuperar.

- Si mamá, tienes razón – razonó el niño, limpiándose las lágrimas – esa niña tiene que tener mi tesoro.

Y sonrió al saber que al día siguiente se iba a encontrar con ella, que de seguro también se había dado cuenta de que no tenía lo que ella quería.

(Al día siguiente, a la misma hora del ayer)

- Mira mami, ahí viene Brick – sonrió Momoko al ver la silueta del niño peli-rojo acercarse.

- Y viene acompañado – dijo el padre de la niña al divisar a otra dos figuras, la madre y el padre del niño.

- Hola – saludó el pequeño al encontrarse con la niña – toma tu regalo – y le extendió la cajita, la cual la había vuelto a envolver con ayuda de su mamá.

- Hola – correspondió el saludo Momoko – muchas gracias – recibió el paquete - ¡cierto! – exclamó y sacó la figurita de yeso de su bolsillo, envuelta en una pequeña **(A/N: en serio, muy pequeña) **mantita de franela – tu tesoro, el más grande del mundo – y se lo entregó.

- Muchas gracias – dijo Brick con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – pero quédatelo, como un regalo de Navidad – y se lo devolvió.

- Pero es tu tesoro – dijo ella – es muy importante para ti.

- Y debería serlo para todos – Brick apartó la mirada, viendo hacia todas las casa de esa cuadra, todas adornadas hasta más no poder, y si veías bien a través de la ventana, podrías divisar al fondo, en una esquina, un nacimiento muy pequeño, con un Niño Jesús aún tapado. Ya nadie se acordaba de él – así que comenzaré haciéndolo importante para ti, seré generoso.

Ambos rieron, unas risas tiernas y suaves, las cuales representaban su cálida niñez.

- Brick, muchas gracias – sonrió Momoko – este día nunca lo olvidaré.

- No agradezcas, es algo que todos deberíamos hacer – le dijo el niño, con aires de sabio – jajajaja – se rió de sí mismo – bueno, yo tampoco, tengo una amiga nueva.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Momoko, no entendiendo nada.

- Pues tú ¿quién si no? – dijo el niño – tú eres mi nueva amiga… bueno, solo si quieres.

- ¡Pues claro que quiero! – exclamó feliz la niña – tú eres el que me enseñó que quiere decir Navidad – y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla… y no digamos que el niño no sonrió, puesto que si lo hizo; y hasta se sonrojó un poco.

Y así, como estos dos niños, sería lindo compartir el real significado de la Navidad ¿No lo creen?

.::.::.::. D!PPGZ.::.::.::.::.

Yo: Bien, espero les haya gustado… y es verdad, hay gente que solo piensa en recibir regalos… y no digo que eso sea ser egoísta, puesto que los más pequeños creen en Santa Claus y se entusiasman con los presentes otorgados, pero también los padres deberían comenzar a enseñarles este lindo y gran significado, el nacimiento de Dios para salvarnos.

Ryo: pues aquí tienen a una chica que se volvió extremadamente navideña.

Yo: Hey! … pero digo la verdad. Espero y ustedes compartan esta idea.

Ryo: Saludos! Inspiración! Y se les pide solo un único regalito… un review (:


End file.
